


kicked off my shoes, shut reason out

by pinkhairedfairy



Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF, White Collar RPF
Genre: Birthdays, College, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kids, Kisses, M/M, Mushiness, Parties, drunken blowjobs, pot smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhairedfairy/pseuds/pinkhairedfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach's had some pretty memorable birthdays that all blur together into one face - Matt Bomer</p><p>Its a Quinto birthday fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	kicked off my shoes, shut reason out

He doesn't know a single person in their apartment but this doesnt seem to make his boyfriend nervous. No Matt looks like he feel fucking good when he tugs Zach by his shaggy dark hair into a kiss that's all teeth and tongue. "Umph fuck baby" he drawls with a toothy  
grin pulling a stolen joint from behind his ear. He takes Zachs hand to the empty fire escape and settles between his legs nuzzling between his legs

"M..Matt" Zach whined "not out here" he inhaled the deep smoke exhaling slower. 

"Why not? I can put on a good show" he got up on his knees grinning wolfishly "cmon baby" 

Zach let his head fall, eyes closed as Matt undid his jeans. 

"Happy birthday"  
***  
Theyre stuck in an elevator with a live chicken,his mom is calling his cell phone and Matt won't stop laughing. 

"How was I supposed to know they didnt speak English?" He pouts batting his eyelashes at Zach who looks away because he had a date and anything is possible birthday sex thankyouverymuch. "You have to admit its a little funny" 

He doesnt talk as his phone goes to voicemail. Its his 30th birthday someone has to notice hes missing. There was gonna be cake. 

"It could have been a goose. Those are vicious!" 

"Shut up Matt!!" When he looks up finally at the other man he's holding a small birthday balloon and an apologetic look. "Fine. Wish it were a duck." 

Matt starts laughing again  
***  
He had gone out for a cigarette at Zachary Levi's kickback turned cast reunion when he was slammed against the garage Matts body pressed tight over his tasting like one too many coke and rums as he stroked Zach through his cargos. "Hi to you too" he panted against the kiss biting against his mouth as the smaller man groaned and shuddered. 

_"Need to taste you" he drawled "come on baby"_ his accent thick as molasses when hes drunk and Zach can feel the shiver all the way to his toes. Beautiful beautiful things happen when that accent come out. 

" my boyfriend is inside" Zach whimpers running a shaky hand through Matts hair and groans getting answered with a grunt "it is to a big deal. Im kind of in love with him". He remembers that birthday because its the last one before he hears from Matt again for another four years.  
***  
Its unfair because time is kind to Matt Bomer. Hes older with lines around his eyes but hes even more beautiful sitting at the booth of the Mexican restaurant theyd agreed to meet at, Zach's present on the middle of the table with a stick on bow and wrapping paper covered in childrens drawings. " happy birthday" Matt stands when he sees Zach and the taller man blushes waving him away dismissively like hes being silly.

"How've you been?" Matt asks before Zach pulls him across the table and kisses him. His eyes are still closed tight when he pulls away holding his breath for Matt to hit him or get up and leave.

He kisses him back.  
***

He can't find his boyfriend in the crowd of people at. Matts house. Strangers stop him and clasp his shoulder wishing him happy birthday even though it hasnt turned midnight yet. "There you are" he slides besides him on a patio chair in the backyard kissing his cheek "i was looking for you." Its the same face hes had memorized since college when Matt sat down beside him in class and whisper asked for notes.  
Noah looked from Matts lap "my two favorite boys"

Matt just leans against him and smiles, "gonna do  
the cake soon so I can kick everyone out of here. I hate having to share you."

Zach just blushes and wraps his arms around his shoulders kissing his cheek.  
***

Matts kids put on a 'This is your life' performance for Zach dressed in his clothes wearing felt eyebrows and reciting a script that Matt helped them write. Zach laughs as Walkers eyebrow falls off during the scene when Matt and Zach first meet almost ten years ago in college at the theater. " Im not kissing Walker, yuck!" Henry as Matt announces and Zach laughs so hard he has tears in his eyes.  
***

Theyre both working on his birthday. He knows he's too grown up to whine but he pouts when they face time that night before bed. "In two hours I'll be 35" Zach sighed brushing his hair into his eyesb"im pretty sure I'm allowed some sort of life crisis by now"

Hes answered with a toothy grin and a deep belly laugh

"Im not kidding Matthew. You know how many of our friends are married and expecting babies? I have dogs. Something isnt right." Hes looking back at a quiet and a deep in thought Matt. "What you have nothing to say?"

"You wanna get married? Let's get married"  
***  
He was woken up before the sun and poured into the car sunglasses slid over his eyes and coffee placed in his hands as they were driven to the airport. He slept most of the flight awake to watch Matt sleep before they landed in Singapore.

He took alot of pictures taking in the scenery and everything going on around him. "This is kind of crazy" Zach rested his hands over his head as he stood on the dock outside the bungelow they were renting "intense".

Matt wrapped his arms around his waist and sighed the sun leaving the bridge of his nose pink " once in a lifetime" he snuggled his nose under Zachs jaw kissing the dark stubble. "Its offically your birthday by the way"

Zach laughed "is it? Id forgotten"  
***  
"Close your eyes Zach!" The kids came running to the door bouncing from foot to foot excitedly "you have to close your eyes!" He looked at them suspiciously and closed his eyes letting the kids dragging him to the living room back into the big chair. "Hold your arms out" matt said softly setting the baby girl in his arms. 

Zachs eyes widened "what!"

"Last night. That was that call at 3 a.m" Matts eyes grew soft watching the way Zach watched the little girl with awe and love. "Happy birthday baby." "Happy birthday to me" Zach said softly

**Author's Note:**

> Have a playlist - http://open.spotify.com/user/126370909/playlist/6cgVPjnl2hq2C7KiMy7TZD


End file.
